New Life, New Start
by MyCrazyHead
Summary: <html><head></head>When Jacob has an accident, Bella desides to leave Forks and move to Mistic Falls, but what happends when she meets Damon? Will Jacob feel betrayed if she falls for Damon? will he fight back? What if Edward also comes back? who will Bella choose?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story, I've been working on it for a while. And I hope who ever reads it likes it. I don't own twilight or the vampire diaries, they belong to Stephenie Meyers and L.J. Smith.**

** Ch.1 Fault**

"I'm so sorry," I begged, "this is all my fault."

It was my fault. If it wasn't for me Jacob wouldn't be here. Lying in bed with almost everyone of his bones broken. And I wouldn't be here, kneeling next to his bed, feeling so guilty. Not even able to look him in the eye.

"I never should have let you go after Victoria," I continue, "I'm sorry."

"Bella stop torturing yourself. I'll be fine, I happen to be a quick healer, you know?" I try to smile but I couldn't it. "Besides this is not your fault."

"Yes. It is."

He frowned at me, "If you are gonna be blaming someone, then you should blame me," Jacob said, "It was my fault. It was stupid of me to go and attack that leach by myself. I should hace waited for the pack to come and help, instead of taking matter into my own hands."

"You forgot one crucial detail," I said, finally looking hi in the eye, " Victoria is coming after me. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't even be in town."

"You mean, Victoria wouldn't even be in town if it wasn't for that filthy bloo-"

"Don't," I interrupted looking down again.

I knew exactly who he meant, and I didn't feel the way Jacob did toward _him. _I knew Jacob blamed him for every tear I ever shed, for not been able to feel the way he did toward me. But it wasn't his fault. It could never be his fault.

Jacob putted his hand under my chin, trying to lift it. He stared at my face for a minute. Finally, he sighted and said, "Okay, but stop blaming yourself."

* * *

><p>I left Jacob's house around 8:30 pm, promising to come back the next day. I didn't really want to leave him, but Charlie didn't really know Jacob was hurt, there was no reason to tell him since according to Sam, Jacob would be just fine in a couple of days.<p>

Charlie was on the living room watching a baseball game when I arrived home.

"Hey dad."

"Wha-" he obviously hadn't heard me coming, "Oh, hey Bells. Did you have fun with Jake?

"Yeah," I simply said.

"What you guys do?"

"Ah, nothing much. We just hanged around his house," I said wishing he didn't ask so many questions. I was usually a bad liar.

"When will he be coming to visit? I haven't seen him in a while," why did he have to ask so many questions?

"Mm, I don't know. Oh, Billy says hi." I said quickly trying to change the subject, "Have you had dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I ordered a pizza. There's still some left if you want some."

"No thanks, I already had something to eat." I lie, right know I just wanted to go up to my room, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep early, I'm pretty tired. Goodnight dad."

"'Night Bells."

once I was in my room, I went and changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. I laid on my bed, waiting for sleep to come, but it didn't. Instead I started to think, to think about what was happening to Jacob. Even if he would be okay in a few days, I was sure there would be a next time. Victoria won't stop till I was 10 ft underground. And next time she came looking for me... someone might actually die.. Because. of. me.

And then it hit me. As long as I was in forks everyone I love, will be in danger. I had to leave forks. But where would I go? I couldn't go to live with my mom, then I would be putting her in danger, too. I couldn't go to Phoenix, either. I had already played that one on James. I had to go somewhere unknown, there was no other way. And I wasn't gonna be able to tell anyone. Not even Jacob.

Ah. Jacob. My Jacob. I was gonna miss him. If his live didn't depend in it. I would never leave his side. Never. He had made me feel alive. He had brought a hint of happiness to my life. And I'm willing to give up that happiness if it means he'll be save, I'll give everything up. For him.

I went to sleep crying, knowing I would have to leave forks. Soon.

****Tell me what you thought of the first chapter, And I'll try to update as soon as i can :]**


	2. Ch 2 Goodbyes

**Well here you have it, Chapter two. hope you like it. **

**Ch. 2 Goodbyes**

"Hey Jake. How you been?"

This morning I woke up and went straight to La Push. Today Jacob looked a lot better than last night. I was happy about that. But I was also sad. Last night I decided to leave while Jacob was force to stay in bed, that way he wouldn't be able to stop me. So the fact that he was healing so fast meant that I had to leave sooner than I planned.

Billy had been the one to answer the when I got here and he told me that Jacob would be back to normal in two days, if not sooner. Which also meant I was gonna have to leave town tomorrow.

"Good. Except for the fact that I'm stuck in bed and I had no one to talk to," Jacob said, "I'm glad this nightmare will be over soon."

I try to smile at him, but I couldn't knowing that this will be the last time I would see him.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked a little worry now. Obviously my facade hadn't work so well.

"Victoria," I said without thinking.

Jacob graved my hands and pulled me to him, "It's okay bella, I won't let her hurt you, I'll die before she can touch you." I lay on his chess letting him comfort me.

_That's the problem_, I thought to myself, _you would die before anything happens to me._

* * *

><p>I spend most of the morning and part of the afternoon with Jacob. We mostly talked about all the things we would do once he was out of his bed. I felt horrible to let him get his hopes up even though I knew we would never be able to do those stuff. But if I didn't keep pretending, otherwise he would know something was off.<p>

"I wish you could stay longer," Jacob said, "I get pretty bored alone."

"I wish I could stay, too," _You have no idea_, "But its getting pretty late and there are somethings I still have to do."

"Yeah yeah. But promise me you will visit me tomorrow after school."

"I promise," I lied. Right there at that moment I was about to break to the floor and start crying, but I hold it back.

"Okay," he said with that smile I loved that much, "Bye Bells, I'll you soon."

"Bye Jake, I love you, never forget that." And with that I was gone.

Charlie wasn't home yet when I got there. I guess he was working late. This allowed some time to myself. Some time to think.

I went to my room and turned on the computer, which was taking forever. I decided to write Charlie and Jacob a letter while I waited for the computer. It was the least I could do. And both of them deserved some kind of explanation.

_Dad,_

_ I'm so sorry I had to leave you like this. With no explanation. I love you dad, and will always love you, but this is something I have to do. I don't know if we will ever see each other again. And I'm sorry for that. Tell mom I love her, too. I really am sorry. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Bella_

I putted the letter in an envelope and tittle it "Dad". Then I went ahead to write Jacobs letter, and did the same with it when I was done writing it, except I title it "Jacob".

I could feel the tears come again, but they had to wait for now, there was something I had to solve first. Where was I going to escape to?

I decided somewhere sunny would be appropriate, that way I would be safe from vampires during the day time, there really was nothing I could do about the night.

A memory come to me. A memory from a different life time, something Edward had said once, _"... the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?"_ With the memory came pain. I try to ignore it. Instead I went back to my place-search-thinking.

It also had to be somewhere far away, I decided. I went to sit next to the computer and started searching for places with those qualities.

Lots of places pooped up such as, Texas, Oklahoma, South Carolina, and Virginia. I started to imagine myself in those places, Texas being the first.

A picture of me, wearing a cowboy hat and riding a horse, came to me once I thought of Texas. More or less, I had the same picture in my mind when I thought of Oklahoma, after all, they are next to each other. That took them both immediately out of my list of choices.

That got me down to South Carolina and Virginia, I knew little about either so I decided to leave it to faith and flip a coin. Tails, South Carolina. Heads, Virginia. I went for two out off three. Tails, Heads. So far they where in a tie. I flipped the coin again an Heads come up. Virginia it is.

I started to Google Virginia, looking for small towns. Several came up but the one that caught my eye was one named, Mystic Falls. I click on it and it said that the town was found around the mid-1800s and that the founding families descenders still lived there. Apparently Mystic Falls was also a place rich with history. I decided that Mystic Falls would be it.

Before I turned of the computer I printed a picture of a map of Mystic Falls so I wouldn't get lost once I was there. I also erased the whole history, just in case someone decided to check it.

I went ahead and started packing for my 'trip'. I was able to get all my stuff to fit into two small suitcases. I decided to pack some books and wanted to take some CD's, too bad I had broke them all. I also packed all my school papers along with an ID and my passport in case I ever needed it.

After I was done packing I went to call the airline. I still had enough of my college fund to pay for the airplane, as well some to pay for a motel room while I founded a job and somewhere to stay. And I was ready to go.

At the realization that tonight was gonna be the last night I would sleep in my room, I started crying and this time I didn't fight it. I had been holding it back for long enough.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up, Charlie was still home.<p>

"Good morning dad," I said as I came into the kitchen. I started to make myself a bowl of cereal.

"Hi Bells," Charlie was just finishing frying himself some eggs. "I didn't have a chance to talk to you last night. Did you went to sleep early?"

"Yeah, I was pretty tired."

"I guessed that, you don't usually go to sleep so early," he commented, "so what got you so tired?"

"Me and Jake took a hike around the forest near La Push," I lie.

"You guys made sure to stay on the trail, right?" he asked worry. He always got that way when I mentioned wondering in the woods.

"Of course dad," I said rolling my eyes when he wasn't looking.

The rest of breakfast was quiet. I didn't mind it. It gave time to think.

"Err... Bella, you know there's still more cereal, right?" Charlie suddenly said. I was confuse by his comment, until I notice I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't notice I was still bringing my spoon to my mouth even though there was nothing in the bowl.

"Oh." I said blushing.

Charlie gave a small laugh and went to wash his plate on the sink. I followed after him.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Bells, bye." he said while heading to the door, "Make sure not to be late to school.

"Bye dad. I love you," I wanted to make sure he knew that, after tonight he might not believe it.

"Ah... Love you, too, Bells," he said a little awkward. I was hard for him to say out loud his feelings. I got that from him.

I gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before he left.

Once Charlie was out of sight the phone rang.

**Well what you do you think? [Review:] I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Oh yeah, almost forgot. I don't own twilight or the Vampire Diaries (wish i did, though)**


	3. Background Information!

**Hey peoples :]] well this isn't a chapter but its important to the story. Okay so this is what happen: **

**Bella had jumped off the cliff and Alice had seen it. She went to Forks but didn't tell anyone. So Rosalie never called Edward to tell him Bella was 'dead'. So he never went to the Voltury. After a few days with Bella, Alice went back to her family and and stayed in touch with Bella. Sorry I didn't explained this at the beginning of the story, its just that I forgot, poor excuse I know. :}  
>And I decided to explain before the next chapter since is kind of important.<strong>


	4. Ch 3 Phone Call

**disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.**

**Hey guys, well this is a really short chapter, sorry.**

**Ch. 3 Phone Call**

At first I didn't picked up, I really didn't feel like talking to anybody. But it kept ringing, demanding for me to answered it. At the end I just gave up and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said a bit harsh.

"Bella. What took you so long? Why weren't you answering?" said a familiar voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Alice!" I said, really happy to hear her voice, "Oh my gosh Alice I haven't heard from you since, well since the last time you came. What do I own the honors to?"

"You own them to a little vision I had yesterday about you leaving to Mystic Falls."

"Oh"

"That's all you have to say?" Alice asked.

"What do you want me to say," I asked.

"How about if you tell me your explanation for going there," she suggested, "and don't say is for '_recreational purposes_'" she said quoting my excuse for jumping off the cliff.

I sighted and decided to tell her the truth. "Well, Victoria keeps coming back and I thought it would be safer to leave somewhere far away," part of the truth anyways. "Wait a second... if you had a vision of me yesterday, then why are you calling until today?"

"Well, I didn't want to make any rush decisions again... so I decided to wait and think things thru before I did anything," she explained, "And what exactly do you plan to do once you are in Mystic Falls?"

It took me a minute to answer, "I'm still not 100% sure but I was thinking to stay in a motel while I got settle down."

"I have a better idea," Alice said after a few seconds, "Me and Jasper have a small house there. We to visit a few years back. Jasper really wanted to know about the history there. So you can go and leave there if you want."

"That will be great Alice. Thanks."

"Okay then, get ready and packed up, I'll be there around 3 PM."

"Wait, what?" I asked, "Why are you coming?"

"To take you there. Someone has to show you where the house is," she said innocently, "Bye Bella, see you at 3."

Alice hanged up before I could say anything else.

**[Review:] sorry again about the short Chapter. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Ch 4 Knock Knock

****I don't own twilight or the vampire diaries. [wish i did though]****

**Ch.4 Knock Knock**

The rest of the that morning I cleaned up the house. I decided that if I was gonna be leaving Charlie, I might as well leave him with a clean house.

I looked at the clock, it was already 2 PM. Alice would be here in just an hour. I was happy to have Alice helping me. It would just make all this a lot more easy. And who knows I might actually end up liking Mystic Falls. Maybe I'll even be able to start a new life, I'll be happy. 'Yeah right' a small voice in my head said.

I sighted, the small voice was right. Jacob won't be with me, that made the chances of being happy decrease to almost zero. Well, I might not be happy there but at least everyone I know will be safe, and at the end that's all that matter.

The sound of someone knocking on the door made me jump. I looked at the clock, it announsed it was 3 in the dot. What? I wasted a whole hour just thinking? I shook my head at myself and went to answer the door.

And there she was. Just in time.

Alice.

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

Alice chuckle. "I knew you would be happy to see me."

"How can I not be?"

"Well are you all packed up and ready to go?" She asked but before I could answer she answered for me. "Yes."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'll bring my things down right away." I went upstairs and took my luggage and the letters I wrote down stairs with me.

Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. As soon as I was down she took my bags from me.

"You do know that you are practically bringing nothing, right?" she said while exterminating my luggage. "You might as well be going naked."

I glared at her and she glared back. After a few seconds I gave up, there was no way I was gonna win a glare contest against Alice. She gave herself a little triumphant smile once I gave up.

"Okay, lets go," Alice said in her bossy tone.

"Okay let me just leave this in the kitchen," I said motioning to the letters.

I went into the kitchen and placed both of the letters in the kitchen table. I hoped that Charlie will give Jacob his letter.

I went and opened the front door. Before I went out I took a last look at my home, aware of the fact that it would be the last time I saw it. I wanted to cry at the thought.

I closed the front door and started looking for Carlisle's black Mercedes, but it was nowhere to be found. For a moment I thought that Alice had left with out me. Then I saw a shiny yellow Porsche, with Alice inside it. I hurried towards it and got inside.

"New car?" I asked Alice.

"I'm glad you notice," she said with a happy smile, "And to answer your question, yes. Jasper gave it to me as a present. Isn't he the best?"

"Yeah," I simply said.

Alice turned on the engine and started speeding down the street, I looked back to see my hause for the, maybe, last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV.<strong>

I was impatiently waiting for Bella to come. I couldn't wait any longer to tell her that I was back to normal, so that we could go motorcycle riding or cliff jumping or something.

I wasn't suppose to be completely heal until tomorrow, or at least that's what we thought. Because this morning when I woke up I was able to get up in my feet again.

I looked at the clock, Bella will be here any minute now. I'm actually wondering why she isn't here yet. I mean I now her truck is slow and all, but still, it should have only take her 15 minutes to get here from Forks.

Then I heard a knock in the door. I hurried out of my room and into the living room, but my dad had beaten me and had already answer the door. It was Charlie.

Charlie had a sad face and looked as if he had just being crying. All of the sudden I felt as if my heart had sank, What if something had happen to Bella? What if that read-headed bloodsucker had-? I couldn't bring my self to think the words.

"Charlie what's wrong? Is Bella okay?" I asked impatiently.

"Bella..." he started but he seemed unable to finish. Why couldn't he just speed it out? Charlie took a deep breath and tried again, "Bella, she... left."

"What do you mean she left?" Billy asked, speaking for the first time.

"I mean that she left, that she run away." Charlie said, I could see the tears start to build up in his eyes, "Today I got home early and went into the kitchen. And in the kitchen table I found this letter she left me. She didn't much in the letter just that she was really sorry..."

I stopped listening, I didn't want to hear anymore. Why did Bella left? Why did she had to leave me?

"...Bella left this for you Jacob." I heard Charlie say all the sudden.

He gave me a envelope that said my name in it. I opened the letter and started reading.

_Jacob,_

_ I know that by right now you are probably really mad at me. But please understand that I did this because I care about you, and everyone in La Push and Forks. Please, don't look for me. I don't want to be found. I'm sorry things had to take this turn. I love you, never forget that. Keep Charlie safe for me please._

_ Love,_

_ Bella_

I could feel my arm starting to shake. How could she do this to me? I didn't understand.

"Jake? Are you okay?" Charlie asked, but I paid no attention to him. Instead I hurried out the door and into my motorcycle and directed it on the way to Bella's house.

**Hey guys, i just wanted to say thanks to everyone that reviewed, subscribed to story alert, added this as their favorite stories etc. etc. thanks, it really means alot to know people are actually reading this :]. And now that I'm here I'm gonna bore you a little longer :] Anyone saw the last episode of the Vampire Diaries? i know i did, and i couldn't stop crying lol. **

****if you want to read an awesome story with a few bites to it, go and read "Twisted Destinies" by Jennyc2015 :]**


	6. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER 5 **

**Bella's POV**

It was dark when we got to Mystic Falls. I was pretty sure Alice had planned it that way. What with the whole "I sparkle in the sun" deal.

Once out of the airport we got a taxi to drive us to Alice house. She gave the directions to the driver and then we were off. I looked thru the window as we passed thru town.

"So what do you think of Mystic Falls so far?" Alice asked, looking as if she didn't really care about my answer. I guessed it was for the cap drivers sake. But it was hard to tell.

"Looks okay," I said in the same tone.

"Hmm," she simply said.

"We are here," the cap-driver announced.

While Alice was paying the cap-driver I was getting my bags out of the trunk.

"So what do you really think about Mystic Falls?" Alice asked as soon as the cap was out of sight.

I laughed, "Like I said before, Seems okay." In truth this place freaked me a little, I mean it looks beautiful even at night but there was something about it that scared me.

"Yeah wen me and Jasper came we really like it. In a way this place is a lot like Forks, except its sunnier and actually … Fun."

I couldn't help but smile at that. We started walking toward the house.

It was a beautiful wooden house that was located right outside the woods (picture on profile). Alice lead me into the house, and showed me around. The inside was even more beautiful. The living room, which seemed to be in the same room as the dining room, was bright and colorful (Pic. On profile). There was even an old family picture, and by old I mean old. By the way they where dressed it looked like it could be from somewhere around the 1950s.

"Wow. Its a beautiful house Alice."

"Thanks, Esme was the one to put the decorations," She announced with a cheerful smile. "Come on, let me show you were you'll be staying."

She took my hand and lead me down a long hallway. We stopped at the second door to the left. Alice opened the door to a beautiful bedroom. The wall to the south was completely made of glass, thru it you could see a indoor pool with a wooden deck(picture on profile).

"You can leave your stuff here, this will be your bedroom," Alice informed me. I did as she said. She showed me the rest of rooms, "This here is the home-movie-theater..." she said motioning to a room with a white screen and a few been bag chairs and pillows laying on the floor. "This is the music room..." the music room had a piano, an acoustic and electric guitar, and what looked like a million CD's, and in one corner there was a Stereo with another million buttons. "And the Bathroom is at the end of the hallway." she finally concluded.

"Thank you Alice for letting me stay here."

"No problem. Just happy to help." She said with a simile, "Oh, yeah almost forgot! Here." She said standing her hand out. I took the object that was on her hand. It was a key.

"What is this for?" I asked a little puzzled.

"Its the key to your car," She said as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

I didn't know what to say to that. I felt embarrass with Alice, one thing was letting me stay in her house but it was a whole different thing for her to get me a car.

"I don't... I can't..." I couldn't seem to find the right words to what I wanted to say.

"Oh, cheer up, Dumps!"

I stared at her, I had never heard her say anything like that to anyone. She just gave me a sheepish smile.

"Well it was a long trip and I bet you are dying to go to sleep," Alice said.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I think I'm gonna take a shower first."

"Okay, while you do that I'm gonna run some errands."

"What kind of errands?" I asked curiously.

"Get some human food to stock the kitchen, things of that nature."

"Oh okay."

I went into the bedroom and got my bag toiletries and headed to the bathroom. I guess that after seeing the whole house I shouldn't have gotten surprised that even the bathroom was beautiful, but I couldn't help being surprised once again. This was gonna take a while to get used to. I shrugged it off and got in the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

"Ah aren't you glad that vampire chick is gone?" Leah had only been part of the pack for only a little over a week and she was already annoying me.

"Her name is Bella," I said annoyed at her, she had never liked Bella, " And don't get so used to it, because as soon as the blood-sucker is death she'll be back, I'll bring her back."

"Yes I do," I said, the day I had gone to her house I got inside her room trying to look for any clues of were she might be. First I had looked thru the computer history, but it was all gone. Bella wasn't dumb. But she did forgot a map of a some place called Mystic Falls.

"Oh, right! The map. I feel sorry for you Jacob."

"How so?" I asked uninterested.

"Don't you remember who vampire lover left with... I'll give you a clue, she is hard and cold..."

"Alice Cullen," I forgot I cough her scent in Bella's house.

"Bingo!"

"She is Bella's friend, she probably is just helping her move," I said a little unsure.

"Or..." Leah said clearly enjoying herself, "The vampire took her to the other vampire. You know which one, the 'ex-vampfriend'"

I felt like slapping her in the face, I took a deep breath before I spoke again.

"What Leah? Jealous that I didn't imprint on someone else and completely forgot about Bella, like they did to you?"

She took two steps back, I could tell that that hurt her more than if I actually slapped her in the face. I felt bad all at once, but not bad enough to apologize, she had brought it on herself.

It took a minute to recover herself. She finally answer.

"Actually, no, she already did that to you … with a vampire," Okay now I definitely didn't feel sorry.

Leah left before I could do anything.

Regardless of what Leah said, I was gonna bring Bella back.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"I promise I'll come to visit soon," Alice said as she got in the Taxi.

"Don't worry about me, you already helped enough."

It had been two days since I had arrived to Mystic Falls and in those two days since I had arrived to Mystic Falls and in those two days, Alice had gotten me enroll in school, a history lesson about the town and what she called, a sophisticated closet, which really was just a closet with a lot of designers cloths.

"Fine, but I'm still visiting to make sure you use your new closet right. Bye Bella. Oh, and make me a favor and don't do anything stupid that might cause me a hearth attack, such as jumping of a cliff or anything like that."

I rolled my eyes, she was never going to let that go, was she?

"Bye, Alice."

As soon as Alice's cap was out of sight I went inside the house. With out Alice, the house seemed really lonely. It was something I was gonna have to get used to. Being alone.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:25 PM, I would be starting school on Monday, which only gave me tomorrow and the weekend before I had to got thru the motions of being the new girl in school. Again. I sighted.

I was about to turn the living room's lights off when I saw it again. The family picture. That was another thing I was gonna have to get used to. Seeing _his _face everyday. I could feel the pain coming now. I quickly turned of the lights and hurried to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

"Why didn't you tell me Bella had try to kill her-self?"

Wow! I just got home 2 seconds ago, and I was already being yelled at. New record it usually took him 4 seconds.

"Well, hello, Edward. Its nice to see you too." I said sarcastically. "And by the way you look awful."

Edward took a deep breath. Trying to relax himself. "So, why didn't you tell me about what Bella try to do?"

But I wasn't listening any more. I couldn't stop looking at what he was wearing.

"Alice!"

"What?"

"I'll make you a deal," Edward said, "If I go change, you will tell me _everything_."

"Deal!" I said with out hesitation.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Edward was back 2 minutes later not quite close to my definition of perfect, but way better than what he had before.

"Would you answer my question now?"

I sighted, "Well because, one, you don't answer your phone and, two, she wasn't trying to kill herself, at least that's what she said."

"And what about Victoria?" he asked.

Okay how does he knows all this?

"Rosalie," he answer my thought.

Of course it was Rosalie.

"Well, Bella is not in Forks anymore. She runned away," I could see he was about to start screaming again, "But! She is okay I helped her!" he seemed to relax a little.

"Where is she now, then?"

"She's in Virginia," I said.

"You do realize that no one can protect her from Victoria now, not even the werewolf . What if she ends up finding her?"

"Then you can always do something about it, such as, _you_ going back to _her_ and protecting her yourself."

"You know I cant do that. But you are right, I _should _do something about it."

Then I got a vision.

_You are going back to Forks... to kill Victoria.._

Edward walked away without saying anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was sitting down in one of the tables at the Mystic Grill, reading the Menu, when I notice someone standing in front of me.

I looked up to see who it was.

"Hello," he said with a friendly smile, "I'm Damon Salvatore."

**Hey, sorry i haven't updated in like a month but my head has been busted. Anyways, tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I personally don't like it so much, but tell me what you guys think. Was it Bad... Horrible... Terrible... Do you guys have any questions? **Review** and I'll promise to update as soon as possible. **


	7. Ch 6 Something Normal

** Chapter 6**

"Er. Hi, I'm Bella," I said while standing out my hand for him to shake it but instead he took it in his hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," he said while giving me back my hand, "but I couldn't help noticing that I've never seen you around here before. Are you new to town?"

I frowned. Was it really _that _obvious?

"I think its mostly do to the fact that I spend a lot of time here," he said with a smirk.

I stared at him in disbelief, "Do you read minds now?"

I felt a small ache in my heart. The thought of mind reading reminded me of...

Damon chuckled, interrupting my thoughts, "No, it just seems to be written all over your face." he said still smiling, "May I?" he asked motioning to the chair in front of. It felt like I really didn't have a choice.

"Sure," I looked at him as he sat down and notice for the first time that he was wearing all black.

"So, Bella," he said forcing me look at his face. He had a smile on his face. "How are you liking Mystic Falls so far?"

"Its a nice place," I answered automatically. "And really sunny, too." I said more thoughtful this time, " I was starting to get used to all the rain."

"Wait. Where did you moved from?" he asked curiously.

"Forks, Washington."

I could see him trying not to laugh, "That's an interesting name," he finally said, but this time he could hold it back and he started snickering. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

All my life and I just realized how funny it was that the town's name was 'Forks'.

It felt good to finally be able to laugh. Since Jacob got hurt I hadn't been able to laugh like this. Freely. It felt nice. To smile because I wanted to and not because I felt force to. Somehow I knew that this effortless laughs were mostly do to my company right now.

In a way Damon reminded me of Jacob. An easy person to around. But unlike Jacob that was like the sun to me, Damon seemed to be something a little bit more darker. He did not have that look of incense that Jacob had, once he wasn't wearing Sam's mask that is. Damon had a confident mature look.

"So, I'm assuming that you are in school..." Damon said.

"Yeah," I said a little sourly. I had forgotten all about school.

Damon smile at my expression, "When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow," I said with a frown.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." He said with a smirk, "Are you gonna order anything?"

"Ah..." I looked thru the small menu again.

Just in time the waitress came to take my order. I decided to settle for some fries and a coke. I asked Damon if he would like anything and he said that only a coke.

This felt like Déjà vu, it reminded me of the time I was with __him__ in Port Angeles_._

I sighed. It felt like I could do anything this days with out having a constant reminder of _him_ in my mind.

Well at least this time I was with someone normal. Someone human.

I looked up at Damon to meet his mesmerizing blue eyes. It felt good to finally have something normal in my life, even if it were only there for a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short Chapter but i figured, i was gonna be able to update alittle faster if i made the chapter a little smaller :.**

**Well, anyways what did you guys thought? do you have any questions or suggestions? **

****Review!** :]**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7******

**Damon's POV**

"Well, enough about me," Bella said from across the table, "Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked with a smirk, "Am I single? Yes."

Bella laugh but, I could hear an awkward edge to it.

A few minuter ago I had been sitting down in the bar when I noticed Bella sitting alone. I could tell right away that she was new in town. My first thought you ask? New prey, new blood. She was new, so probably no one will notice her absents, easy prey. My first instinct was to wait for her to leave then follow her. But I was a little curious about her. Who was this lonely girl? As I got a closer look of her, I notice she looked... Sad? I was standing in front of her when she finally looked up. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate-brown, but there was something off about them, there wasn't any... light on them. The were empty...

"Have you lived your hole life her?" I suddenly heard Bella ask.

"No. I travel a lot. But I decided it was time to come back home. To take care of my little brother." Yeah, right.

"You have a brother? How old is he?"

I could tell by the expression on her face that when I mentioned a "little brother" she was thinking of a 6-year-old. This would be fun.

"He's 17." I said.

I looked at her, waiting for shocker to cross her face. She didn't disappoint. Her eyes widened and a hint of red started filling her face. And I could help but laugh at her expression. She started laughing with me. This was the second time I heard her laugh. I liked her laugh, it brought the light that her eyes were just begging for.

The waitress was back now with our order. She placed our sodas in front of us. I took mine and brought it to my lips. The waitress turned and left.

"Anything else you would like to know?"

"Well, I was wondering... you said you came back to take care of your brother. Where are your parent then.?"

I was taken by surprise. People rarely asked about my parents.

"They died," I finally said.

It was silent for a moment. "Oh. I'm sorry." she finally said.

"It's okay. It was along time ago." You have no idea how long. "Why don't you tell me about your family? I bet they are more interesting than mine."

"What do you want to know?" She asked while tanking a fry.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm the only child." She said taking another french-fry.

"And your parents?" I was actually interested now. There was something about the way she kept looking about the table, while speaking of her family.

She hesitated for a while, before she finally answer. "They got divorced when I was only a baby. My mother couldn't take the rainy town anymore, and didn't want me to be raised there either. She wanted me to know the Sun," There was small smile playing on her face while she said this, and I couldn't help but smile as well. "So she left my dad and took me with her. She remarried, and her new husband travel a lot so I decided to move to Forks with my dad, so she could travel with him. Now she's settle in Florida with Phil. And my dad is still in Forks." She frowned, as if in having her father in Forks was a bad thing. But I was more curious about something else.

"Well if she is already living somewhere, why didn't you go to leave with her?"

That same look as before crossed her face. The look where her blood left her face and her eyes became darker. There was only one word for that look. Pain. What was it that made her so sad?

"That's a long story." She finally said.

I could tell she didn't want to say more so I dropped the subject. For now. I would leave that story for later. Right now, I was starving. And to be honest, Bella's blood smelled delicious.

Finally the waitress came with the bill. I insisted on paying the bill, but Bella refused. Finally she gave in.

I went ahead and walked her to her car. It was dark outside. The best time to hunt.

When we arrived to the place where she had parked her car, I was shocked. She was driving a Mercedes Guardian. Wow! How much did just _one _girl needed?

Bella started taking her keys out of her pocket. I decided this was as good as any other time to feed.

I was just about to attack her when I felt my phone vibrate. It was a message from Stefan, what a timing that boy has. I read the message. He needed my help. Shocker. Ugh! Did he always had to ruin my night? Well I guess today was Bella's lucky day.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Bella, but my brother apparently need me," I said, not bothering to hide my annoyance, "Good luck in school. Bye."

"Bye Damon," I felt something melt inside of me when I heard her say my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry for taking so long in updating, i just couldn't think. Anyways... what do you guys think? Did you liked it? hated it? anything you would have liked different? any suggestions? anything?<strong>

** Do you guys like the change of POVs or think i should just stick to writing from Bella's POV?**

****Review****

**xoxox**


	9. Ch 8 Scent

**Sorry for taking so long updating, i have just been having a huge readers block. Wanted to make a Bella POV but, it wasn't working out so i decided to do a Jacob POV instead. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong> <span>Chapter<span>**** 8: Scent**

**Jacob POV:**

'_Quil! Embry!'_ I thought_, 'split to the left and right! This time we'll get her!'_

We had been doing runs around town looking for any sign of danger or in other words vampires-There couldn't be anything more dangerous than that- When we came around the scent that I was now too familiar with; the scent that makes me feel as if I had just drank a glass of beach.

_'What do I do?'_

Damn, I had forgotten Seth had come with us. This was going make things a lot more complicated…

_'How about you go home?'_ I suggested even though I knew he wouldn't listen.

_'No way!'_ one could dream right?

_ I sighed. There really was no time to argue 'fine. If you must stay then stick close to me and try not to get yourself kill, okay?'_

_'Um. .. Jake, I think we should get the rest of the pack…'_ I heard Embry think.

'_Why?'_ but before he could answer I smelled what he smelled. Not just one vampire but several…

_'Seth go and get the rest of the pack! Fast!'_ I thought as I started speeding up_. 'Until the rest of the pack gets here we should stick together as much as possible,' I told Embry and Quil._

I heard their footsteps getting close by. I could tell they where really excited now. Ready for the fight, just as I was. This was probably the only excited part of being a wolf. We slowed down to a stop so we could wait for the rest of the pack to phase.

_ 'You know Jake maybe we can take them alone without the rest of the pack' _

_ 'Probably. But lets not take our chances, okay Quil.'_

After a few minutes everything became loud. The entire pack had phased now, and in attack mode. Not long after that they where next to us. Sam taking charge immediately.

_'Okay guys, listen. We will be spreading around and get them from all sizes. You know your normal formations. Everybody got it?' _

_ 'Yes.'_ We all answered.

We all took off, Quil, Embry, and I taking the right side. We fallowed the scent without difficulty, and as we got closer the scent became stronger, almost overwhelming.

As the smell became almost unbearable we entered a clearing. Every pack member spread around it, with seven pairs of golden eyes facing us. The Cullens where on town, and we were on their land.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys can forgive me for the Cliffhanger, i just couldn't help it :*]<strong>

**So what did you guys think? You Like?**

***Review* **


	10. Ch 9 The Pack

**Hey guys, hope you all are having great holidays! Also thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, it really means a lot. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I had a little trouble with it but i hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ch. 8 The Pack<span>**

**EPOV**

"Got anything yet?" Emmett asked.

"No, not yet," I answered.

My family and I had been looking for any trace of Victoria but we had found nothing at all. We had been looking for a few hours already and I was starting to get impatient; So was Emmett. He was more than ready for a fight.

"Maybe she's not even in town anymore," I heard Rosalie said. She was more impatient than anyone else. Not to find Victoria, but to leave already. The only reason she had come with the rest of us was because she didn't want to stay alone. "I don't know why we are even wasting our time here. So what if Victoria finds her. She will die eventually anyways."

I tried my hardest to contain my anger; I wasn't completely successful.

_'Ooo! Scary.'_ I heard Rosalie think with sarcasm, as a small growl escaped me.

"Rosalie," Esme warned.

She got quiet at once, however her thoughts where still pretty loud. As I tried to take her out of my head I heard something unexpected. Thoughts. Thoughts that didn't belong to my family.

"The werewolfs are on their way." I informed at once. Everyone froze for a second.

"What do we do?" Esme was the first one to talk, "Should we run?"

"We don't have to," Emmett answered, disgusted at the idea of fleeing, "_They_ are the ones that should run, _they_ are on _our_ land."

"Emmett's right." I was surprised to hear Carlisle say this, that was until I saw what he meant, "We haven't done anything wrong."

"Carlisle, they don't know is us here. They think it might be someone else, they are in their fighting positions."

"We'll just wait. If everything goes _well_, maybe they'll tell us if they have spotted Victoria," he responded a little preoccupied.

"Alice, can you tell us how many of them there are?" Jasper asked even more preoccupied than Carlisle. This will be hos first time meeting the wolfs; he wanted to know what to expect- Jasper wasn't fond of the unknown.

Neither was Alice. She concentrated at once. I was paying attention to see what she saw. It was completely blank. Nothing came. I saw as Alice grew more and more preoccupied by the second. Jasper could feel it too. He was at her side at once.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I can't see anything."

Before any of us could ask anything else we hear hear the sound of giant paws approaching, and hearts beating. We became motionless as we waited for their arrival.

Their approach got closer and closer by the second until they were visible to us, and us to them. At that moment they froze. And everything became silent.

Their confused expressions quickly turned hostile. Treaty or no treaty, they where still disturbed by the presence of vampires.

One of the wolfs exposed his teeth, breaking the silence. Everything was loud at once. There was no actual sounds, but thoughts. The pack did not know what to do. Their instincts told them to attack, to get rid of any danger, but they could not ignore the treaty. They where not prepare for this. And neither was my family.

Not to see so many of them. The last time the wolfs where here, there had only been three of them. Today there where eight.

From the corner of my eye I saw as Emmett and Jasper's position turned defensive simultaneously. Carlisle quickly placed a hand on each of their shoulder. After exchanging a meaningful look they strained up. There would be no fight if it could be prevented.

Carlisle obtained my attention. He wanted to know if it was okay to talk to them. I moved my head slightly to the left then to the right in response. They could barely tolerate our presence right now.

I gave my attention back to the wolfs. They were getting now where...

_'We should go.'_

_ 'No we should kill them.'_

_ 'Leah, is right. Screw the treaty.' _

_ 'I call the shots here Jacob.'_

_ 'Well I don't see _you_ making any decisions.'_

I was only playing little attention now. The name brought memories. Jacob, that kid I had seen but two times. He was Bella's friend, the one that had naively told Bella what we where.

I started to pay more attention to him.

One image filled his head completely. One of him, ripping _my_ head off. The image was followed by a bunch of insults clearly meant for me. Then another image came. One that would have broken my heart if it where still there.

An image of Bella. Of what _I_ had done to her.

Jacob saw my expression and his turned into one of pleasure, he knew I could read his mind. In other circumstances this fact would have taken me by surprise.

I had been so immersed on my self loathing that I had not noticed when the pack made the decision. They started backing away slowly, keeping their eyes on us, while my family wondered what had gotten to me.

Jacob was the only one that stayed behind. Slamming more images in my face.

_'Jacob! Lets go!'_

He then smugly followed after the rest. A little confused why his thoughts affected me so much but not enough to take him out his blissful stage.

After a few minutes all I could hear was my family's concerned thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you guys think? Who's POV should i do next? Any advise you guys might have for me, or just what you guys think should happen next? Any review will make my day :] <strong>

***Review***


	11. Chapter 10: Be Careful

**Sorry for not updating in over a year. I happen to be an excellent procrastinator. **

**Chapter 10: Be Careful**

**Bella's POV:**

_I was desperately walking over fallen branches and a bumpy ground, with no path or sense of direction. Every direction was filled with shadows. I only knew I was looking for something, I just didn't know what. Maybe, I was just looking for something to make me feel less alone; to bring some life to this cold forest..._

_ As I looked off in the distance, a speck of light made itself visible. I started to hurrying towards it. Just _knowing_ it would show me the way out._

_ As I approached the speck of light I realized it wasn't a speck of light at all. It was a person. I froze just a few feet away from the figure._

_ It was _him. He_ smiled, and without saying a word,extended _his_ hand towards me. An invitation. _

_ I returned the smile and walked closer to_ him_. _He_ would show me the way out._

_ When I was in reaching distance, I placed my _hand_ in his without hesitation. I looked up at _his_ face and met _his_ eyes. _His_ beautiful, mesmerizing blue eyes._

_ RING! RING! RING!_ I jerked up from my pillow; confused and disoriented, by the brightness surrounding me.

After a minute everything started to make sense again.

I was in Alice house. Somewhere that was not Forks. The bright light outside was proof of that.

Still, the only thing that seemed to not make any sense at all, was the dream. This had been the second time that I've dreamed it.

I sighed. I had only been here a few days and it was already messing with my head, and today would only make a everything worst. Today would be my first day in Mystic Fall's High School. I sighed again.

My only comfort today was knowing I wouldn't have a problem finding the school. I had made good use of my time, and wondered around town. Getting to know it. Finding the school was probably gonna be the easiest task of the day.

Of course, just because I won't have trouble finding the school, didn't mean I wouldn't get lost _inside_ the school.

I shook that thought away and got out of bed. I would save my worries for later.

I headed for the closet and putted on some of the new clothes Alice had gotten me. The first time I had entered the closet I had found it more difficult than I thought to find something normal to wear. But not impossible. Today I settled for some gray skinny jeans and a white V-neck.

I went to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee. While caffeine wasn't my favorite thing in the world, it did help me clear my mind. I grabbed my backpack and car keys and headed outside.

* * *

><p>Once I got to Mystic Falls High School I got, what I hopped was a good parking spot. As I looked around I noticed that the school appeared bigger than Forks High School. As I was approaching the front office I noticed a dark-headed person standing near the door. <em>Damon<em>, my mind told me. I was both revealed and disappointed when I realized it wasn't him. I felt stupid for feeling disappointed. I had no reason for wanting to see someone I knew nothing about. Well almost nothing.

I remembered that night at the grill with Damon. I thought of his blue eyes, which only reminded me of this morning dream. I tried to remember if I knew anyone else with eyes like those, but came up empty. If there had to be someone. Either that or... I couldn't even bring myself to think about it.

I sighed. I would just forget about the dream.

When I reached the office's front desk, I gave the lady my name. She simply handed me a schedule and a map of the school before waving me away. As I looked over the schedule I was pleased by the fact that P.E. was nowhere in it. Instead I had a local history class. A requirement. I had to admit I was surprise that a town this small had a course worth of history. I looked at the map and started heading to my first class. English.

* * *

><p>Finding my way around school turned out to be easier than I expected, which calmed me a little. However, that vanished once I entered class and all eyes focused on me. By Spanish class the stares became easier to ignore.<p>

I was just getting to leave when I noticed a blonde girl standing in front of me.

"Hi." The girl said, "I'm Caroline."

"I'm Bella." I said as I picked up my bag.

"You're new here, right?'

"Yeah," I sighed, "I moved here from Washington." I said, having anticipating her next question.

"Washington? That must be quite the change."

"You could say that."

"So why the big change?" She asked. She reminded me a bit of Jessica. Always looking for information.

"I wanted some distance from home." Needed was probably the better word.

"So you are here alone?" She seemed surprised and... worry? I wasn't sure.

"Yep, pretty much." We were in the hallway at this point.

After a while of her not answering, I looked up and found her looking at me. A thoughtful look on her face. It looked like she wanted to say something but didn't know how...

"Well, I have to go to class now, but it was nice meeting you Bella." She finally said.

"Yeah you too."

"Oh, and Bella," she said as I was turning, "Be careful."

I felt cold as I turned to ask her what she meant, but she was already gone.

What did she mean "_Be Careful"_? For a moment I thought she knew about Victoria but that was impossible. Yet, it sounded like a warning more than anything else. I felt a shiver down my spine. What danger could I possibly find here? I immediately thought of Damon, which confused me more. It was stupid to think of him as a danger, he was just a boy. A boy that I couldn't stop thinking about and was possibly hunting my dreams, but nevertheless, just a boy.

I sighed. It wasn't healthy to be thinking so much of him. Of course what did I know about healthy. I dated a vampire and then spend 5 months living like a zombie when things fell apart.

The sound of the bell brought me back to reality. I was late. The halls were now mostly empty.

As I hurried to class a thought crept into my mind. _Was I gonna find more danger in Mystic Falls?_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly appreciated!<strong>

***Review***

**-MyCrazyHead-**


End file.
